For many tubing installations it is desirable to use a preassembled tube coupling into which the tube end may merely be inserted with no further operations, such as tightening a threaded nut, for making the joint tight and leakproof. This is particularly important in connection with assembly-line operations where tubes are being installed on truck air brake systems, automotive air conditioning systems, and the like.